Regina (Earth-01)
Regina '('Born: 'February 01, 1401), the Evil Queen of the Silver Realm, is actually Snow White's and Rose Red's paternal aunt. After her husband's death, she became the sole ruler of his kingdom and "adopted" Snow White when she was still a child. Jealous of her niece's beauty, she tried to assassinate Snow White twice, ultimately failing both times. Blinded by vengeance, Regina usurped the Empire and this ultimately led to its collapse. History Early life Regina was the daughter of Prince Heinrich, the fifth son of King Heidrich of Stroh, and a miller's daughter named Cora. Bitter over King Wilhelm of Tamir abandoning her to wed Lady Elicia, Cora sought to seize their kingdom by placing her own daughter on the throne. Cora was then tutored in the mystic arts by her then-lover Rumpelstiltskin, who taught her to spin straw into gold. In order to secure economic sovereignty for his impoverished kingdom, King Heidrich arranged the marriage of his youngest son, Heinrich, to Cora. Unwilling to abandoned her plans for revenge and power, Cora magically removed her heart and assisted the Boxing League in imprisoning Rumpelstiltskin. Cora needed a daughter to further her ends, as King Wilhelm and Queen Elicia already produced a son, named Prince Wednell, and used magic to ensure she birthed a daughter. However, using magic to affect her conception yielded unforeseen consequences: she instead gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, whom she christened Rex and Regina respectfully, and her use of magic resulted in the deformation of the Regina's spinal column and scapula (she was a hunchback). Due to her deformity, Cora kept Regina isolated and away from others while she desperately searched for a safe method to correct Regina's deformity, whereas her father shunned her and focused his efforts on rearing Rex. This rejection and abuse made Regina emotionally unstable and entirely too critical of her appearance; consequently, suffered bouts of body dysmorphic disorder and became eisoptrophobic. Cora's constant criticism and lack of moral support only fueled her vanity and insecurity. When Cora's plans to seize the Kingdom of Tamir through sorcerous means can close to fruition, Cora plotted to kill Heinrich, which she did secretly, caching him unaware and using an untraceable poison. Cora took control over her husband's estate, where she delegated young Rex's rearing to servants, while she personally tutored Regina. With her husband's death, Cora revealed herself as a witch to her children, using magic whenever it served her to solicit respect and obedience from them, but still kept her mystical abilities a secret from the community. 1416 — 1418 As Cora molded Regina into a graceful and proper young lady, she also infiltrated the Tamir's royal castle as a lady-in-waiting to Queen Elicia by using a glamour and slowly poisoned Elicia and Wilhelm over the course of several months until they died in their sleep. When Regina was fifteen, her deformities were corrected with use of higher magic by Cora's acquaintance Lauda, one of the most powerful sorceresses of the Homeland dimension. Elated by her newfound beauty, Regina's joy was soon cut short. Unhappy and unpopular, she was bullied by her fellow aristocrats, who saw Regina as inferior because her mother was once a poor commoner. Though Regina found some comfort in tending to her estate's apple orchard with Rex, she was still consumed by envy and resentment towards more elite noblewoman. Taking an interest in witchcraft, Regina asked her mother to teach her magic in the hopes of improving her appearance and taking revenge on her bullies. However, despite being born with an aptitude for wielding magical energy, Cora felt Regina would use such power to rebel and refused to let her cultivate it. Growing to resent her mother for denying her the power and respect magic might bring her, Regina fantasized about becoming a regal sorceress, craving power and revenge on her tormentors. 1419 On their eighteenth birthday, Rex tried to save his sister from her self-loathing and low self-esteem by gifting Regina a quicksilver mirror he found tempering in the pond near their family estate and told her to see herself as he saw her: as the fairest of them all. This mirror was in fact possessed by an oracle's spirit that could speak only the truth and allowed the user to see others through reflective surfaces, but neither sibling was aware of this at the time. Regina discovered the mirror to be enchanted and kept its magical nature largely a secret, afraid Cora would confiscate it from her. Seeing this artifact as her means to attaining power and finally freeing herself from Cora's grip, Regina began studying its uses. Using the magic mirror to gaze upon others unseen, Regina secretly spied on her mother for weeks. Learning of her mother's plan to marry Regina to King Wendell and use her as a mere figurehead to rule Tamir, Regina began plotting to overthrow her mother's tyranny. Regina used her magic mirror to locate and contact the sorceress Lauda, who lived in the wilderness near her family estate. Seeking powerful allies, and reminded of her own familial troubles, Lauda offered to teach Regina rudimentary magic if she agreed to repay her in the future. Regina accepted her offer, and, after being given a distance mirror by Lauda, banished Cora to Underland. The power Regina tasted from using magic thrilled her, and she apprenticed herself to Lauda. Narcissistic and headstrong, Regina centered her magics on increasing her allure so as to more easily ensnare the hearts and minds of those around her. She also took possession of her mother's arcane belongings, using them to pick up further sorcerous skills. As her obsession with gaining power grew, she became increasingly distant from her brother, who was ignorant of her mystic powers. Meanwhile, Rex spent months searching for Cora, unaware of Regina's involvement in her disappearance, and ultimately gave up the hope of finding his mother. 1420 Retaining her interest in becoming a queen so she could gain greater power and wealth, Regina took advantage of her mother's plan and, with her precarious emotional outlook, became convinced that King Wendell would fall instantly in love with her at first sight. Wendell, who currently devoted himself to the upkeep of his kingdom rather than romantic pursuits, spurned Regina's attempts at seduction, and Regina felt humiliated. Thoroughly demoralized, Regina was solaced when her magic looking-glass confirmed her to be the fairest in the land. The flattery of the mirror built Regina’s self-worth, but also swelled her vanity. She became prideful and arrogant. Coveting the throne of Tamir, as it was the wealthiest kingdom in the country, Regina petitioned Lauda to provide her with a love potion so she could make the king fall in love with her. Under the effects of the potion, Wendell agreed to marry her. When she relocated to King Wendell's castle, Regina brought no possessions with her except for her magic mirror. Regina, ever insecure, would frequently consult her magic looking-glass, asking it who the fairest in the land was, and always the looking-glass replied that she was; this would satisfy her for she knew that mirrors spoke the truth. Marrying quickly, Regina had her brother give her away to be married and she became a queen consort of Tamir, though she secretly kept many lovers. Now treasured throughout all of the Hesse, Regina was famed for her incredible beauty, but this made her vain and selfish. Her world became her reflection, and she developed an irrational obsession with remaining the fairest of them all and experimented with black magic to gain eternal life. After Regina's wedding ceremony, her brother encountered Lauda in the woods as he got lost making his way back to their ancestral home. Rex fell deeply in love with Lauda and, at her insistence, he relinquished his lofty title and gave his share of the family's estate to Regina. Regina accepted the lands and used them to expand her kingdom. 1421 Hearing rumors of a monstrous wolf scouring the lands, Regina saw an opportunity to seize the kingdom for herself and convinced her husband to join several other kingdoms in fighting this beast. Failing to kill the Gaffer Wolf, King Wendell died in this righteous war in a faraway land and Regina used the opportunity to tax the people of Tamir heavily in order to locate and purchase other magic mirrors, along with documents and artifacts of ancient alchemy, as well as rare potions and herbs with which to experiment. Establishing private laboratory facilities deep within her castle, Regina began to put her alchemical knowledge to use for personal gain. Although most of his potions' effects proved transitory, Regina discovered an elixir that could retard aging. Drinking it, she embarked on a reign of terror throughout the realm, longing to find a spell to grant herself immortality, expanding her kingdom and establishing five magnificent castles. She succeeded in finding such a spell to grant her eternal life, and discerned the ingredients needed for the spell which included the heart of someone she loved. 1422 Regina secretly killed her brother Rex as he was returning home to his wife and newborn babes after gathering supplies at the nearest village, and used his heart to cast her spell. Her spell was bound to the mystic Black Mirror, granted her eternal life, and made it to where she can never grow old or ugly - so long as she drains the life force of others to replenish her youth and beauty. To prevent Lauda from discovering her involvement in Rex's death, Regina manipulated Lauda into believing a group of rogue bandits that have been terrorizing her kingdom had killed Rex. Lauda quickly killed those who she thought were her husband's murders and then focused her energies on raising her twin daughters, relocating to another part of the Enchanted Forest. After killing her brother, what was left of Regina's goodness compelled her to plant an apple tree at the heart of her castle garden in honor of him. Using magic, this tree blossomed and grew unnaturally lovely and fertile. 1430 About seven years later, Lauda, fearing for her daughter's safety, arranged for Snow White to live with Regina. While Regina was reluctant to shelter her niece, she was convinced to do so by Lauda, who reminded her sister-in-law that it was she who helped her to achieve her high status. Largely apathetic to her niece, Regina made sure Snow White was safe and cared for, but kept her isolated from others; for the select few who did interact with Snow White, Regina pretended her niece was actually the shut-in daughter of her late husband, mainly so as to not repel any potential young male lovers. 1437 When Regina asked her mirror who the fairest in the land was, her magic looking-glass said Snow White was now lovelier than her, for Snow White possessed both great physical and spiritual beauty. Regina was enraged at this usurpation and began plotting a way to kill Snow White in a manner that would have none suspecting he involvement. Threatening to kill her royal huntsman, thereby dooming his wife and child to certain death without the means to survive, Regina called for him to drag Snow White away, into the deep, dark forest where many terrible deeds can be concealed. As proof of her niece's demise or as a prize of sorts, she ordered her huntsman to return with Snow White's heart in a box. Snow White pled for her life, and in time the huntsman's heart was moved. Sparing Snow White, the huntsman substituted the heart of a pig to present to Regina and she was none the wiser. When Lauda or anyone else questioned Snow's whereabouts, Regina feigned sadness and claimed that her idiot huntsmam lost her in the woods while she picked flowers; for Lauda in particular, Regina implied heavily that Snow White ran from the huntsman in search of Lauda's cottage. 1438 In time, Regina learned the truth about her adopted daughter from her looking-glass. Regina could not abide this news and killed the huntsman for deceiving her. Knowing if she used magic to kill Snow White Lauda would undoubtedly be able to trace it back to her, Regina cloaked herself in the guise of an old woman, and visited Snow White in her cottage while the dwarfs were away. Crushing Snow White's ribs with a corset, Regina took her leave after Snow White passed out. Learning from her mirror this failed, Regina took advantage of Snow White's hazy memory and revisited her under the same glamour. Tricking Snow White into using a poisoned comb, Regina drugged her. Believing Snow White dead at last, Regina took her leave, but the dwarves arrived in time to remove the comb and, seeing the finery of the comb, beat Snow White under the assumption she pilfered it from amongst their treasures. Driven nearly insane by the mirror's news her niece still lived, Regina cloaked herself in her glamour one last time and gave her amnesiac niece a poisoned apple. Snow took a single bite of the poisoned apple and this time Regina stayed to watch her die, and to be sure, she held Snow White in her arms until she fell into a deep coma. The dwarves on finding Snow White so assumed the worst, and dumped her body at the edge of the forest. By nightfall, Prince Charming rescued Snow and his love was enough to overcome Regina's poison, since all nobles of his lands had some degree of magic in them. When Regina was finally caught by Charming's forces, Regina was forced to wear red-hot iron shoes and dance at Snow White's wedding to Prince Charming. She dropped to the floor and was presumed dead. Her body was buried in an unmarked grave in a swamp nearby. However, Regina spell of immortality kept her alive and she dragged her raw, blistered, useless feet into a swamp nearby. 1439 Regina spent months plotting revenge and recuperating her strength. Learning from her mirrors that Snow White divorced Prince Charming and relocated to her old castle to rule Tamir, Regina became furious. Taking advantage of the castle's secret passageways, Regina infiltrated Tamir's castle and attacked Snow White. When Snow tried to defend herself with a dagger, Regina took it and stabbed Snow. To Regina's dismay, Snow remained unharmed. Lauda emerged and revealed that she used one of Regina's hairs, taken from one of her hair brushes, to create a protection spell that prevented her from harming Snow, Rose Red, or Snow's unborn child in the Homelands. As payment for saving her life years before, Snow White banished Regina forever to live alone with her misery. Deciding if she could not kill Snow White, she would instead take away what she loved most: her unborn child. Under a glamour, Regina infiltrated Snow White's castle and used magic to rapidly speed up her pregnancy. Drugging the princess with an apple to ease her birthing pains, Regina stole Snow's newborn daughter and claimed the child was stillborn to an intoxicated Snow White. Sensing the great magical power the child possessed, Regina decides to steal the baby's powers for herself to break Lauda's spell over Snow White. Before she could take her great-niece's power, Lauda stopped her. As a result, a spiteful Regina threw the baby through one of her mirrors to kill it. Ready to die, Lauda instead sentenced Regina to live out the rest of her days in a doorless and windowless tower, spelled to keep Regina imprisoned within. So Regina could watch herself grow old as punishment for harming her daughter and killing her granddaughter for the sake of beauty, Lauda put the Black Mirror in the tower, oblivious it was actually the source of Regina's life. Unknown to both Regina and Lauda, Snow White's newborn daughter survived the trip through the mirror and ended up in a small village within the Hesse. 1439 — 2010 Over the next five centuries, the spell that granted Regina eternal life prevented her from dying of old age. But as she could not consume other's life force, her body deteriorated. Eventually, she became so wizened as to be senseless and immobile. Her youthful appearance and consciousness now only existed in her mirror as an illusion and nothing more. 2010 With the use of her crow familiars, she abducted the woodsman and used magic to steal his heart, placing him under her command. Using him to abduct several maidens, Regina drained them of their life force and used their deaths in a ritual to shatter Lauda's spell. 2011 Now freed, Regina quickly reacquainted herself with the world and made her way to the Mundy Realm. When Regina learned that Snow White was not only alive but merrily wed to Bigby Wolf, her fury was limitless. Demented with rage, she watched Snow White from afar and retook possession of her magic looking-glass. Her plans for revenge were flouted when her mother Cora, whom she had thought dead at the hands of the Empire, returned. Cora convinced Regina to abduct twelve maidens of Fabletown so they could absorb their life force, a sorcerous act that would make them both goddesses in fact as well as name, and forged an alliance with her. In the ensuing struggle of love versus power, Regina was eventually manipulated by Snow White into killing her own mother, creating a new thirst for vengeance. Ultimately, her thirst for revenge was shelved when she was forced signed the Fabletown Compact and become a citizen of Fabletown. Being a sorceress, Regina lived on the thirteenth floor of the Woodlands building with the other magic users. The magic mirror was confiscated by the Business Office and she fell into a deep depression at her perceived failures. However, this was shadowed by the arrival of a new foe: Zelena, whom Regina discovered was her elder half-sister. Believing Regina to be the only one able to defeat Zelena, she was temporarily given back the magic mirror and promised leadership of Fabletown's coven. With cunning and trickery, Regina eventually defeated Zelena. Though Regina sought to give Zelena a second chance, the Wicked Witch was secretly killed by Rumplestiltskin. After she was refused leadership over the Thirteenth Floor, Rumplestiltskin began his assault on Fabletown and Regina offered to reveal the location of the other Fables in exchange for three things: to have her magic mirror returned, for the capture of several other "beautiful" Fables, and to rule over all the Homelands. Rumplestiltskin agreed to her terms, and the two formed an alliance. 2012 Regina resided at Castle Dark in the Dark Lands while Rumplestiltskin procured the Fable maidens for her. Over the next several weeks, Rumplestiltskin captured six Fables: Gerda, Gretel, Nerissa, Little Red Riding Hood, Alice Liddle, and Rapunzel. However, Rumplestiltskin is killed by Mr. North, the North Wind, before his deal is fulfilled. Taking control over his castle and servants, including Prince Brandish (known only as Werian Holt), Regina sent covert espionage agents to detain and capture the remaining maidens. During her tenor in claiming castle dark, Regina unintentionally assumed the role of the Dark One and the powers of the Greater Power of which Rumplestiltskin embodied slowly flowed into her. April — August Her agents succeed in capturing Briar Rose, Cinderella, and Beauty. Regina cloaked herself in the guise of Lauda and captured Odette Swan, who was in fact the long-lost daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Regina cloaked herself in the guise of an old woman and poisons Snow White with an apple martini. Afterwards, she captures Rose Red by posing as her deceased lover, Boy Blue. During a blood moon, Regina used the full power of concentrated moonlight siphoned through a mystical field, to steal the collective life force of the maidens. Before Regina could complete her spell, Prince Brandish, wanting to save Snow White, shattered the Black Mirror, killing Regina as well. Characteristics Regina is a lovely, exotic-looking young woman with long dark brown hair and large brown eyes. Due to magic, her body is relatively immaculate and perfectly proportioned. Binding her life to the Black Mirror also made Regina's body glass-like, and she would crack or shatter from physical trauma. Her internal organs were similarly glass-like, and she could not bleed. Even though it appears to be made of flesh, tissue, and bone, Regina's body is no longer truly organic, and it is not known if Regina needed to eat, sleep, or eliminate waste products anymore. '''Personality ' Regina was a complex person whose only role model was her mother Cora, which had caused her to develop a haughty attitude and a lust for power. Despite her arrogant attitude, Regina was highly insecure regarding her physical appearance, unable to recognize her own beauty, and this made her very vain in trying to enhance it. To compensate for her insecurities, she always acted very arrogant and ego-driven, striving to prove her superiority over others, Snow White above all, whose inherent magical talents and beauty she was highly jealous of. After being told she was the "fairest of them all," her vanity swelled and she became extremely selfish. For the first time in her life, she was able to control others with the power at her command, to manipulate men with her beauty and raw sexuality. Regina's relationship with her mother and brother was complicated, but she did care about them, after a fashion. She seemed to suffer from bipolar tendencies and anger-management issues, along with other mental and emotional instabilities. '''Powers and Abilities |-|Powers= *'Immortality/Life-Force Absorption:' The spell Regina cast granted her eternal life and this prevented her from dying of old age. However, her body still deteriorated, and, eventually, she would became so wizened as to be senseless and immobile. In order to restore her youth and beauty, Regina had to periodcally drain the life force of others. When she drained someone completely, the victim's body crumpled into dust, and she gained their memories and experiences. She preferred to drain through touch, but she could sense and absorb the energies of those who die nearby and absorb them from a distance. By only partially draining others, she could place them under her psionic control or turn them into "energy vampires" like herself. Regina was also highly resistant to conventional injury; she has survived bullet and knife wounds, and a crossbow bolt to her heart with no apparent lasting effects. * Witchcraft: Regina is one of the Homeland's dozen or so most powerful witches, although her power was exceeded by that of her half-sister, Zelena. Regina's magic was derived from four major sources: personal powers of the soul/mind/body, derived through one's own psychic resources (such mesmerism and thought-casting), powers gained tapping the environment's ambient magical energy and employing it for specific effects (teleportation, illusion-casting, energy projection, and so forth), and powers gained through the tapping of extra-dimensional energy by invoking entities or objects of power existing in dimensions tangential to one's own, usually through the recitation of spells. Her spells frequently require a variety of mystical components, including but not limited to charmed circles, arcane chants, and the use if enchanted items (including mystic jewelry and runestaffs). The fourth major source of Regina’s power is the tapping of the life forces of living beings and the manipulation of the environment in certain ways. These methods are used only by practitioners of black sorcery. Regina can derive the mystical energy to perform certain magical feats by slaying a living being. The latter of these methods of wielding magic are abhorred by practitioner of white magic as forms of black sorcery. The wide range of effects that Regina could create through magic has yet to be fully catalogued. She had extensive sorcerous knowledge, using it for: **'Energy Projection:' Regina was able to form and hurl magical energy bolts with a high degree of potency and control. She was also able to erect energy shields or screens with a high degree of imperviousness to both physical and magical damage. **'Conjuration:' Regina could use local magical energy for the conjuration of small physical objects like fetters or flowers, or for unusual luminescent effects. **'Teleportation:' Regina is sometimes able to utilize local magical energy to teleport across the face of the Earth or into a mystic dimension (certain alternate realities where the physical laws are based on magic rather then science). Fittingly enough, teleportation within a dimension is less taxing to a sorcerer than teleportation between dimensions. Such expenditure of energy leaves all sorcerers (including Regina) mystically debilitated for a varying length of time, making teleportation a dangerous and seldom used ability. **'Physical Enhancements:' Regina can channel mystical energy into her body in order to augment her strength tenfold (lifting 2 tons). **'Elemental Control:' Regina has control of the elements, able to divert the course of rivers, evacuate the air from a room, levitate tons of earth or rock in the air at once, or create walls of flame at will. Regina can also mystically manipulate environmental forces in ways that have destructive side effects. For example, she can travel through the air by harnessing the power of the storm and lightning, but by doing so, she deprives an area of the world of that it would otherwise receive. **'Telekinesis:' Regina's telekinetic abilities granted her complete control over inanimate objects and fire, and could disintegrate or restructure them into various shapes or animate them by projecting a portion of her life force into them. This control could be very precise, such as covering subjects in a layer of rock, or massive, such as moving a mountain. **'Thought-Casting:' Regina could read the thoughts of others and project her thoughts over vast distances, and was resistant to telepathic attacks and magic spells meant to affect memory. **'Heart Extraction:' Regina mastered a spell from her mother's spell book to magically remove a person's heart without harming them, and whosoever holds their heart could control them or kill them by crushing the heart into powder. When someone's heart is removed, they cannot feel true emotion unless their heart is returned to them or at least on their person physically. **'Glamouring:' Regina was quite proficient in casting glamours - illusion spells that disguise the appearance of herself or others. **'Hypnotic Kiss:' Regina enchanted her lips so that a single kiss is sufficient to make virtually any man a slave to her will, obedient to her every command, for a week. Subsequent kisses enable her to enthrall someone's will indefinitely. She could momentarily hypnotize others, then leave at superhuman speed, making them think she had disappeared. **'Mirror Enchantments:' Regina specialized in enchantments utilizing mirrors or reflective surfaces. Normally, she used mirrors for scrying. **'Necromancy:' Regina also deals in necromancy, sorcery that derives its mystical forces through the summoning of the spirits of the dead. **'Mystical Senses:' Regina had acute mystical senses that can detect the presence of another witch or the presence of a magically enchanted place or item. |-|Abilities= *'Master Alchemist:' Regina is a practitioner of alchemy, science based upon the transmutation of elements, and has attained mastery of the alchemical sciences with her high-level intellect. *'Skilled Herbalist:' Regina was self-taught a great deal about many medicinal herbs and poisons from her mother's tomes. She used her knowledge of herbs and medicine to create a powerful colorless and odorless poison that was completely untraceable. *'High Intellect:' Regina is exceptionally intelligent and cunning, having been trained in politics by her mother. *'Multilingualism:' In addition to German, Regina can speak Latin and English fluently. *'Seduction:' The main focus of Regina's powers has been the enhancement of her natural beauty and allure so that men, mortal or otherwise, are overwhelmed with desire for her. She is also an expert in the art of seduction, both natural and supernatural. 'Weaknesess' *'The Black Mirror:' The Black Mirror was the source of Regina's life and when it was damaged, Regina was damaged as well. The severity of her wounds correlated to how much damage her mirror received. The mirror itself was self-repairing, and when it so Regina's wounds would also heal. When it shattered, Regina herself shattered into hundreds of mirror-like pieces, effectivly killing her. *'Fairy Dust:' When spread on her, the dust-like residue produced by the wings of a faerie could temporarily prevent Regina from using magic. *'Overexertion:' If Regina went without new energy for too long or expended too much of her own energy, she aged rapidly. 'Paraphernalia' *'Magic Mirrors:' Regina possessed dozens of magic mirrors; some were magical artifacts that she collected, or regular mirrors that she empowered with mystic energy, or a combination of the two. Each mirror seemed to have a different power. Some mirrors could show images of the past and the future, or of other places, times, or beings of significance to the viewer. Others acted as portals to other realms that allowed matter to pass through them. Some mirrors could capture the image of one gazing into the mirror, transporting that person and trapping him or her into the mirror itself. One of her hand mirrors could steal souls of those reflected in it. Once a soul is trapped by her mirror, she can control that person's body to carry out her bidding. ** Mirror of Truth: (formerly) Regina, at one time, was the owner of a magical looking-glass possessed by the spirit of an oracle. The enchantment which trapped his spirit within forces him to speak in rhyme and demands that others do the same. The oracle is compelled to answer any question asked of it truthfully and can view distant events, but can only show his owner a glimpse of whatever they wanted to see, but nothing more. **'Mirror of Melancholy:' A mirror that forces its victim to perceive an image that induces utter melancholy onto them. **'The Black Mirror:' A full-length mirror that was the source of Regina's eternal life, as it acted as the anchor to her spell of immortality; the mirror only reflected her youthful appearance, as an illusion. She could also use it to cast spells or view distant events. The Black Mirror is self-repairing, but enough damage at once or magical harm can shatter it completely. *'Cora's Grimoire:' Regina took possession of her mother's spell book after she banished her to Underland. *'Arsenal of alchemical potions:' Regina employs a huge arsenal of alchemical potions she has discovered or concocted, that she can conceal in hidden pouches and pockets within her costume. Her alchemy, which can transmute elements through means unknown to modern science, enables her to control her own body, the bodies of others, or inorganic matter. Her mixtures include nerve gas pellets, sleeping potions, a potion that renders a person inert by rapidly lowering their body temperature, pellets that make a person susceptible to Regina's hypnotic commands, other potions and pellets that enable her to transmute inorganic matter, create explosive blasts and create beings known as elementals that are composed of ancient alchemical "elements" of earth, fire, air, and water. With few exceptions, all of Regina's potions and pellets have only temporary effect. *'Ebony:' Regina has a familiar, Ebony, a possibly demonic crow which can regenerate from virtually complete destruction, transform into a cat or a panther, and through which Regina can see, hear, and occasionally cast spells. Category:Earth-01